


Extra Credit

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Tony/Natasha Roleplays [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: spanking_world, F/M, Het, Porn, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the wild card space on the Naughty Bingo Card @ Spanking_World. I filled the space with 'Roleplay'</p>
<p>Natasha and Tony have some teacher/student roleplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

She walked like sin itself was flowing through her veins.

Her outfit similarly spoke of carnal intentions. There was nothing subtle about it. The skirt was ultra short and barely covered Natasha's ass. It was tartan pattered; white and various shades of blue. Her white shirt was practically see-through and a size or two too small, leaving a thin section of her midriff exposed. her bra underneath it was black. With the top two buttons left undone the garment was straining to contain her voluptuous chest. She wore knee-high white socks and sensible black shoes. Her fiery red hair was in pigtails tied with green ribbons.

She stopped in front of the door. in reality it was the door to a study within Stark Tower. This floor and those above it all the way to the penthouse were for Tony Stark and authorized guests only. Natasha was definitely an authorized guest.

Today the room was playing the part of Professor Stark's office.

She pushed up her boobs, flattened the skirt and checked her socks were still up at her knees, then she knocked on the door.

"Come in," Tony said. She could hear the eagerness in his voice. She knew this was something he was looking forward to. She was too. She got herself into character and opened the door.

The study was spacious. the walls were covered in bookshelves and in the spaces between were paintings, some old, some modern. One of them was a portrait of Tony Stark himself. Natasha was not surprised in the slightest to see it. To the left was an area where there were two couches that faced each other with a coffee table between them. To the right was a large desk with a couple of chairs in front of it. Behind it was a big comfy leather office chair. Sitting on it was Tony Stark, or Professor Stark as he was playing today.

He had dressed for the occasion too. He was wearing a tailored tweed jacket. His shirt was white and crisp. He wore a bow tie of all things that matched his jacket. He was wearing reading glasses. He was sitting behind his desl so she couldn't see the lower half. He was reading a book, it looked old judging by the cover, she couldn't see the title.

"Take a seat. I'll be with you in a moment," he waved his hand dismissively and didn't even look at her.

Natasha sauntered over to the chairs in front of his desk and sat, crossing her legs and turning to display them to their full advantage. She could see the title of the book now: 'Lolita'.

He continued reading. She waited patiently.

There were various papers on his desk, including what looked like a stack of graded essays. She admired his attention to detail.

After about a minute he set the book down, took off the glasses and set them on the desk then looked at her, showing remarkable restraint by looking her in the eyes. "So, what can I do for you...what was your name again?"

"Nancy. Nancy Roland."

"Nancy, that's right. What can I do for you Nancy?"

"You gave me an 'F' on my last paper."

"I did? I'm sure that's the grade your work merited then. I'm very careful to give the right grade."

"It wasn't great, I admit it could have been better, but I'm sure it was worth at least a C"

Professor Stark was still looking her in the eyes. She shifted, leaning forward a little, her shirt opening further. Professor Stark however somehow resisted and kept his eyes on her face.

"Did you do the extra credit work?"

Nancy shook her head.

"That would have certainly helped you get a better grace Miss Roland."

"I need to pass this class," she leaned further forward. "I'll do anything to pass it."

"Except the work evidently." Professor Stark tapped his fingertips on the desk impatiently, as if he had something, anything, better to do.

Nancy held his gaze. "Well a girl has to have fun at collage doesn't she?"

"All play and no work make Nancy a failing student." Professor Stark looked off to the left at nothing in particular. He looked at her nad sook his head. "No the grade stands Nancy. I think you should..." he stood and as he did he knocked the pile of graded papers onto the floor. "Oops."

Nancy stood. "Let me," she said and bend over, gathering the papers together. The skirt rode up ofer her ass revealing she was wearing plain white cotton panties.

Thwack!

The blow was hard enough that it almost sent Nancy tumbling to the floor. She managed to to put her hands out and stop herself going over. She looked around at him. Professor Stark was holding a 12 inch long wooden ruler and was looking smug at having taken her by surprise.

"Though since you came to all the trouble of coming here all slutted up maybe we can work something out."

She stood up straight and placed the papers on his desk. "What did you have in mind, professor?"

"What did you have in mind I wonder? Did you imagine you'd just waltz in her, flash some T and A? Maybe get on your knees and walk out with an A?" Professor Stark sat back down. He looked at her expectantly. "Well? What have you got to say for yourself?"

Nancy looked down at the floor. "I just thought maybe I could..."

"Maybe nothing. What are you waiting for? Come here, get on your knees and suck my dick."

Nancy got down on her hands and knees and crawled around the desk. She put her hands on his knees and then slid them up slowly but steadily over his thighs. Her hands came together on his crotch.

"I said suck it

She didn't reply. Nancy unzipped him and reached inside his pants. She took a hold of his semi-hard cock and pulled it out into the open.

He opened his legs to accommodate her as she shuffled forward and bowed. She took him in her mouth. It took very little time for her to bring him to full hardness.

Professor Stark gripped the arms of his chair, watching the woman use her exceptional skills on him. She slid her lips up and down the length of his hard cock, swirling her tongue around the head. He sat back and closed his eyes, relishing the pleasure.

Amazing as the blow job was it wasn't what they were here for. He opened his eyes and leaned forward, grabbing her pigtails and jerking her head away from his penis. Her full lips looked very tempting. Lust was in her eyes. He almost made her get back to it.

"We finally have found something you're good at."

"I've studied hard," Nancy nodded.

"I bet." He grabbed the ruler again. She smiled back at him. "Come up here over my knee. I think it's time you learned that laziness has consequences."

"Yes Professor." Nancy stood and in a well practiced motion put herself across his lap.

"No, no, no that won't do."

"Something wrong Professor?"

"Get off."

She moved off his lap and stood in front of him again. "What's wrong?"

"Try again. This time lose the panties. They're in the way."

"Of course Professor Stark." Nancy didn't hesitate. She pull down her panties and stepped out of them, pulling them over her shoes.

"Give them to me," Stark said, holding out his hand. She gave him her underwear. He lifted the panties to his nose and inhaled deeply. "There's something unique about the smell of a naughty slut. That's what you are isn't it Nancy? A naughty little slut?"

"Yes Professor."

Tony tossed the underwear onto the desk and gestured to his lap again. She returned to her position over his knees. She felt his hard cock pressing against her belly. "Much better," he said. "Much much better." He delicately took a hold of the hem of her skirt and then lifted and folded it up to her waist. He admired her bare bottom. Smooth. Round and full. He took a moment to appreciate what a truly spectacular ass it was that was not at his disposal.

Then he hit it with the ruler. Hard.

The redhead yelped.

When he whacked her other buttock she yelped again.

Professor Stark drew circular patterns with his fingertip on the pale skin of her ass.

Nancy waited. She knew that he hadn't even started yet. "This will get be a good grade. right Professor?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On what you're willing to do for it."

"Anything."

"Anything?" Stark smacked her hard twice with the ruler again.

"Yes," she hissed.

"Oh the possibilities." He put the ruler against her bottom and held it there. He gently rubbed it up and down. Then he turned it, stroking her bum with the end. "I want you to think about what I might want to do to you." He stuck her with the ruler. "Think of the depraved acts a man like me might demand of a little whore like you." Professor Stark drew his arm back of her shoulder and put all his strength into a vicious smash.

"Fuck!" Nancy screamed. The ruler had snapped in half. There was an angry red mark on her but.

"Give me the other one, top drawer," he ordered, seeming not to care in the slightest that the last blow had been so significant.

Nancy had tears in her eyes. Jesus that last one had hurt like a motherfucker. She swallowed and nodded. "Yes...yes Professor." She opened the top desk drawer. On top of the stuff in there was a ruler. The other contents were handcuffs, an assortment of dildos and butt plugs. She took the ruler out and closed the drawer. She passed it to Stark.

"Thank you Nancy," he said then hit her with the new ruler, repeatedly. She cried out and moaned with every impact.

Professor Stark stopped. Her once flawless derrière was now covered in red marks. he dropped the ruler on the floor and tenderly caressed his student's ass with both hands. "Count for me," he said and stared spanking her with his hand.

He enjoyed the way she reacted. Her while body shifted to take each spank. She made wonderful noises that were at the same time indicative of pleasure and pain. After the count reached twenty spanks Stark stopped and massaged her rump with both hands.

"I think you've had enough of that," Professor Stark said, he smoothed her skirt back down to cover her bottom. "For now." They stayed like that Tony stroked his fingers through her red hair while she got her breath and composure back. "Up," he said after a few minutes and she obeyed, standing up in front of him. He stood too. Their lips inches apart.

It seemed for a moment he was going to kiss her. But instead he turned and took off his tweed jacket, hanging it on the back of the chair. He walked around to the other side of the desk and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Show me your tits," he gestured to her. "Take off your shoes. Leave the skirt and socks on."

They both undressed, watching each other.

Once Stark was naked, cock standing proudly erect, his chest-piece glowing blue tinged white, he moved back to Nancy. As instructed all she had left on was the short tartan skirt and white knee-high socks.

He placed his hands on her breasts, cupping them. "You have magnificent tits Nancy. I'm sure they et you a lot of attention."

"Thank you Professor Stark, they do."

He ran his thumbs over her hard nipples. "I think I'd like to fuck you now Nancy."

"Whatever gets me the grade Professor."

He smiled and pinched her nipples and then he motioned to the desk. "Bend over."

Nancy bent over the desk, being careful not to knock off the papers again. She put both hands flat on the top of the desk, assuming the classic position.

Taking his time he walked behind her. "Second drawer."

She stood up again and opened the drawer. The drawer was full of condoms and tubes of lubricant. Stark stepped in, pressing against her back, and took a condom and the lube out.

"Back where you were," he said, putting the condom on his desk but keeping a hold of the lube.

Holding the lube in his left hand he put his right hand on her ass as she resumed her position bent over the desk. His hand followed the curve of her bottom down to her thigh, the travelled between her legs. His student's cunt was satisfyingly wet. Using his middle finger he rubbed her clit back and forth a couple of times then slid the finger into her.

Nancy bit her bottom lip and bend forward further.

"As much as I'm sure your young little pussy would feel incredible it's not what I want." He withdrew his finger and brought it up to his lips. He sucked it, tasting her. Then he coated his finger with the lube.

When it came the touch made her gasp even thought she was even though she was expecting it.

"If you don't want the grade, feel free to tell me to stop," Professor Stark said. He ran his finger around the rim of her asshole. Tony smiled. God he loved this game.

Nancy kept still and let him do what he wanted. He took his time. He was careful. He built up to it. Stark topped up the coating of lube regularly. He slowly, gently, fingered her anus. A second finger was added and she moaned.

Stark tore the foil off the condom with his teeth and his other hand. Satisfied that she was good and ready he out the condom on and lubricated well.

He spanked her once on each cheek. Holding his cock in his right hand and spreading her cheek with the other he pressed his hardness against her asshole.

"Tell me you want this," the professor said.

"Will this get me and A for the class?"

"Saying no at this point will get you and absolute fail," he replied coolly.

"I want it."

"What do you want?"

"A good grade."

Professor Stark laughed. "Not what I was looking for honey, try again."

"I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck my ass Professor."

"Right answer."

He pushed forward with his hips and held his cock firmly to keep his aim true. She was tight. And god it felt so good. Again he took his time, and she worked with him, relaxing.

Ten minutes later it had all changed.

She was supporting herself with just one hand, her other one was down between her legs, vigorously rubbing her clit. Professor Stark fucked her ass hard and deep, holding on to her hips with both hands. Every now and then he would give her butt a firm spank.

 

 

 

Once they were finished the Professor took of the condom and dumped it in the trash. He started putting his clothes back on.

Nancy did the same. When she reached for her panties Stark told her to leave them. He watched her, almost sadly, as she put her bra on, then her shirt.

"So, about that A..." Nancy said once she finished dressing.

"Ah yes," Stark sat back down in his chair and picked up his book. "You get a passing grade. A barely passing grade."

Nancy looked put out.

"You can go now, and Nancy, you can keep passing, and maybe get better grades if you come back same time next week."

"Yes Professor," she said and then she left.

 

 

 

 

Tony tossed the book on the desk and put his feet up, lacing his hands behind his head. He stood and went for the door. He had a few things on later in the afternoon, it was time to get back to work. Just as he reached the door there was a knock. He opened the door and Natasha was standing there, still in her schoolgirl outfit.

"That was fun," Natasha said.

"Yes."

She stepped in and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you."

"Believe me it was my pleasure."

"The Director is sending me out of the country, could be a couple of weeks."

"Disappointing."

"So I'm having something I ordered sent to you."

"Oh, what?"

"A new outfit for next time. Don't peek."

"I won't, scouts honor," he lied. He was so totally going to take a look when it came.

"If you peek I'll break a limb. I'll know if you're lying when I ask you." She looked him right in the eye. Tony gulped.

"No peeking. Got it." He meant it this time.

"And no peeking using one of your toys."

How had she read his mind so easily? "Fine." He said.

Black Widow smiled, satisfied that he would behave. She kissed him again then turned and walked away. He watched her go, admiring the sway of her hips and the way that even her walk seemed to drip with sin.


End file.
